Tsubaki, The Flower Without Fragrance
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: Lust, love and betrayal intrude their way into Naruto's average maid life. Lord Sasuke hates men and Naruto wants nothing to do with him. Can these two find love love before their fates are sealed? Can anyone in the Uchiha residence for that matter? This story is AU, NaruSasu SasuNaru, Naru x Harem. This story does include many other pairings. Lemon, Yaoi and minor Yuri.
1. A fateful encounter

"Naruto, what are you doing? We have guests so Master Sasuke expects everything to be spotless." Sakura came over. "The house _is_ spotless." I complained looking over at her from my secret hiding hole. Though it was only a secret from anybody who would tell Sasuke.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzamaki, a simple maid in the house of Lord Sasuke. Though to us he's Master. I spend my days cleaning after someone who barely knows I exist. I kid you not, I wear a maid uniform, the bastard doesn't know my gender though my hair is not that of a girl's. Luckily I have good friends who stick by me, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino and Hinata. Seeing my list of girls most would say, 'You lucky bastard! Surrounded by hot girls in strapless skimpy maid uniforms.' It's not as easy as it seems. All of us are pretty much the lowest maids. The next class of maids/butlers would be the ones who serve instead of clean. They are nice to us but they are all worried about what the even higher ups would say. This would be the people who watch over the maids/butlers. The highest level would be the ones who directly serve Sasuke, his personal maids/butlers and drivers. A simple rank 4 maid, that's me. There's always a bit more than catches the eye to any household but ...aheh, I'll let you figure that one out on your own.

"It's true, there's nothing left to do. But hurry up Orochimaru has come already and we're going to be late." Ino ran in and grabbed my arm. "I'm coming!" I cried as Ino dragged me off. The three of us ran to the front entrance ducking through corridors, kitchens and hidden passageways.

"You three are late." Kurenai stopped us. _She's only so bitter because she has to watch over us rank four maids._ "I'm sorry madam we'll get there right away." Ino apologized. "You're lucky we're in a rush or you three would be in for a strapping." Kurenai glared then shooed us away.

* * *

Kurenai

Kurenai is the director over us rank fours. She's a rank 2 maid who is just bitter. Word is she's having a affair with another director but nobody knows wich one.

* * *

"The strap?! My bottom still hurts from when me and Hinata spilled the dirty water from the mop bucket!" Ino fretted. "I hope nobody else got stopped." Sakura said and I nodded. "I was with Hinata and Temari before I came to get you so Tenten is the only one left." Ino whispered as we got in line.

"Be quiet rank 4." Neji glared at us. _Why do I have to stand next to Sasuke's personal damn butler, he thinks he's so high and mighty. _"Welcome Orochimaru-sama!" We all bowed as he walked in. "Lets go to the study, feel free to ask any of them for anything." Sasuke walked to greet our guest. I saw another pair of shoes other than Sasuke and Orochimaru's and knew it was Kabuto.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga

Rank 1 butler. He's Sasuke's personal assistant and is very strict about rules he's a pretty cool guy though once you get to know him, according to others anyways.

* * *

_Kabuto Yakushi. He's a glorified yes man, I don't think he does anything other than simply follow Orochimaru around and agree with everything he says. But I guess nobody else could agree with that sick man's idea's even for pay so I have to give him credit for that._

"Naruto, while we have nothing to do let's go eat something!" Ino grabbed his wrist. "But Tenten!" Hinata said. "What about me? I got here too early and was forced to stand by our asshole of a cook Chouji. He eats more than he cooks!" Tenten strolled over.

"SHIT!"

All motion stopped as we heard Sasuke. Sasuke stormed in the entrance hall where nobody had gotten a chance to leave yet. _His face, it's the first time I've seen it. I'm always bowing when he's in the room. I wondered if he was ugly the way we had to bow when he entered. But with that face I wonder why he isn't married._

"You! Get me a cloth and get this stain off." Sasuke pointed at me and I ran to get a cloth and come back. _The stain, it's near his... Why couldn't he of got a girl to do this, but I forget he thinks I'm one._

I dabbed his Armani suit, blushing at my hands proximity to his crotch. "Thank you girl!" Sasuke walked out in hurry. "Sasuke is always so hot." Ino gushed. "Quit dreaming! This may be the first time a rank four has even touched him." Temari smirked. "Lets go! Kurenai is here!" We all ran off, on our knees huffing by the time we'd arrived at the kitchen.

"If Choji comes we're dead!" Tenten grinned as she climbed on a table to reach where he kept his snacks. "Fat ass." Temari smirked. "Don't say stuff like that out loud! You'll get the strap if someone tells!" Sakura said. "We're all going to get it if Tenten won't hurry!" I laughed. "K-Karin!" Hinata said and we spun around.

"Hide!" I said as we scrambled into empty cabinets. "So Sasuke. If you sold one you would receive thousands!" Orochimaru said. "I'm not into Sex Trafficking. It isn't my business it's yours." Sasuke said.

_It's worse than we thought. If Sasuke catches us... But I'm more worried about Orochimaru. I've seen him raping butlers, only the young ones though._

Sakura held on to my arm, rubbing what boobs she had against it. Temari's chest engulfed my arm as she nervously clung to it. _I wonder if other ranks have sex among their members, probably though. This is a pretty messed up house. It's mostly because Sasuke demands night service from his maids. Though I'm sure they'd give it to him even if it wasn't a demand._

"Gone." Tenten called and we closed the cabinets and went to our room as fast as we could. We got the shock of our mild mannered lives when Sasuke was in there, on my bed. "You're a male. When you touched me you seemed hesitant. A girl wouldn't hesitate." Sasuke spoke.

_Cocky bastard._ "So can I stop wearing a dress?" I asked. "No. I hate men." Sasuke glared and stood up. "Bas-" Sakura hit me before I could continue. "What is your name?" He asked. "Naruto Uzumaki." _That bastard is the king among all bastards. All hail the mighty King Bastard._

"You look like a pretty girl." Sasuke smirked. _This man. _"You do too." I said recklessly. Something about this guy just got under my skin. "You're straight?" He asked. "Yes." _I hate this guy._ "Wouldn't of guessed. Virgin?" He asked. "No." I blushed. _Why am I blushing? Damn this bastard. _

"Night." Sasuke ruffled my hair as he left. "Maybe you'll get promoted to rank 3!" Sakura cheered. "I'd rather stay Rank 4 and never see that bastard again." I flopped on my bed, it was warm so it's obvious he'd gone straight there after he left.

"I forgot something." Sasuke came back. "Top or bottom?" Sasuke asked. "Top." I quickly answered. "You're among the men I hate most. Seme." Sasuke walked out. It was silent for five minutes, the tic of the clock the only sound. "Seme?" I asked. "It's the dominant partner in a gay relationship." Temari laughed.

"I'm not gay." I clenched my fist. "We know." Sakura started to pull my clothes off. _Sakura is a complete sex addict. I do like her so it's not a problem but, the rest of them are too. It's actually sort of hard always dealing with their sex needs every single damn day. Who am I kidding it's fucking awesome. Any straight guys dream._

As the girls fought over turns on me, I couldn't get exited. Something about Sasuke was getting under my skin. _Bottom... I'm always on the bottom. I wonder if Sasuke is on top? Or maybe he's so cocky he just wants to watch girls moan and scream on him without doing any work._

"Get your asses up the study needs cleaning and after that dinner." Kurenai barged in. Luckily the girls hadn't removed their clothes and its normal for guys to like being naked so Kurenai couldn't find a excuse to strap us. We went to the study quickly. "Naruto catch it." Tenten tossed me the sponge and it splattered on Temari's face. "I'll kill you" Temari picked up the mop. "Then let us duel." Tenten laughed in a horrible English accent. "Begin!" Sakura said and Tenten swung at Temari but she ducked, based on the sound and Tenten's face, none of us were to keen on turning around.

"Tell me it's not Sasuke Karin or Kurenai." I breathed. "Worse." Sakura trembled. "Am I that bad?" I heard Orochimaru's raspy voice and turned around. "So you're a male?" Orochimaru grinned. "Yes." I replied. "Then punishment is in order." Orochimaru grabbed me by the arm. "Orochimaru are you picking on the poor rank four?" Sasuke came behind him. "I was hit with a mop." Orochimaru didn't bother to turn around.

"He's just a simple rank four. He may not even be able to spell the word." Sasuke smirked. "This is a warning then. _boy." _Orochimaru and Sasuke left though on the way out Sasuke stopped. "_he's _the type of man I hate most." Sasuke's hair disappeared from the doorframe.

"M. O. P. Bastard." I muttered. _He did save me though. _"Dreamy!" Ino blushed. "He's so cool! Orochimaru is scary though." Sakura let out a breath. It was visible everyone thought they were going to be punished. It made sense, since that is the usual protocol. Usually we'd be in for a severe strapping.

"At least Naruto accomplished something today." Temari smirked. _What's she..._ "A whole day without getting the strap." Tenten winked. "G-good Job Naruto." Hinata blushed. "You guys know you suck right. I don't get it _everyday._" Naruto pouted. "Yes you do." The girls said in unison.

"What are you idiots doing." _That voice, damn it's Karin. _"Karin!" Hinata grabbed my dress and buried her face in my shoulder. "Stop slacking off. Suigetsu think we should strap them?" Karin chuckled. "Strapping a man is so ladylike I'm sure Sasuke would like it." Suigetsu grinned. "Shut UP Suigetsu." Karin whirled around and slapped him.

"Anyways, someone needs to teach these damn rank fours a lesson." Karin stepped towards us.

* * *

Karin

Karin is a rank 1 maid who is constantly in Sasuke's bed. Her duties are to simply fuck Sasuke and follow him around, anything he needs done at that moment Karin is to make sure is carried out. She's also a bitch. She terrorizes everybody just because she's the top dog around here. It's common knowledge Sasuke doesn't like her, he just likes sex.

Suigetsu

Suigetsu is Karin's sidekick basically. He makes fun of her and gets hit by her often but I think they might be friends. Suigetsu has always liked Hinata, so Hinata usually doesn't get in trouble when he's around. His duties as a rank 2 butler are to keep a eye over Karin to make sure she doesn't go power crazy. Too late.

Juugo

Quiet and mysterious. The dude is in love with Sasuke and he's a rank 2 butler. Nobody really knows what he was hired for. Word is he just appeared and vowed to protect Sasuke.

* * *

"Karin don't! Naruto didn't do anything!" Temari cried but I was yanked up. "Damn. You're always picking on me." I grinned recklessly and she dropped me. "Skirt up, underwear down _boy._" Karin kicked me. "Gladly." I shoved my boxers down and pulled my skirt up. Karin grabbed me by the arm and bent me over a nearby table. "Sasuke isn't here to save you now is he?" Karin hit me with the strap and I winced. "Jealous bitch." She hit me again. "KARIN-SAN!" Hinata cried. "Maybe your little puppy over here will take the strap for you?" Karin drew the strap up and I winced but it never came down.

"Karin this is crazy." Temari said. "Temari-san... fine you filth you're off now since I can't justify strapping you." Karin stalked out followed by her two ghosts.

I guess that's something I forgot to mention. The sick twisted constantly strained love web. I'll let you make the connections for yourself but... stay alert dattebayo! Our web is so tangled it's almost a definite that no two will ever fall in love. Our web of love, though, is not nearly as confusing as the web of hate. It's all very delicate, I'm sure if one person woke up tomorrow and decided they loved someone different all hell would break loose.

"I still haven't made it a day." I pouted, ignoring the pain. "Karin just hates you for no reason!" Sakura exclaimed, pondering upon the insanely obvious. "Luckily Temari is around." Tenten grinned. "Let's call it a night." Sakura slapped my bare ass. I put my clothes in order and we left to go to our room.

"Rank four rooms are the worst." The usual complaining began. "Rooms? Don't you mean room." Ino said. "Karin made us miss dinner." Temari rubbed her belly. "Snacks it is then?" Tenten tossed me a pack of powdered donuts and the rest of them each got something different. "Who knows? Maybe one of us will get promoted tommorow." Sakura snuggled Ino on her bed and I sighed.

"Neji used to be a rank four. I was there, Karin was a rank 3 back then." Temari reflected. "You've been here the longest." Tenten stated. "Yeah, Neji had a fit when Hinata joined. I think you were there by then." Temari laughed. "N-Neji has changed alot. B-but I- I think I have too!" Hinata declared.

"Being the newest sucks. I'll be the last one here." I complained. "I hear rank 1's have their own rooms." Tenten marveled. "Let's make a promise. Not to forget about each other if any of us move up." Sakura said. "Promise." We all echoed. But that was just it, the fact we echoed it. 'Promise' It's what we were raised knowing to answer. But one measly word couldn't possibly mean that much. But then again none of us have to many prospects of being moved up.

Hinata is to shy, Ino is too obsessed with Sasuke and Sakura is useless when it comes to cooking the most simple thing. Temari and I don't take anything from anyone and Tenten is just prone too freak out and throw knives at a 100% accuracy. She'd be a good body guard though. But the last thing anyone needs is Tenten with a assault rifle, she'd go crazy over a spider.

We should all just face the fact we were born to be 'RANK FOUR CLEAN THIS UP'. _I'd rather be a rank four then serve Sasuke._


	2. This Risky Game

"Suigetsu call over Lee!" I snapped. "Lee!" Suigetsu obediently went and got him, me never moving from the arm of Sasuke's chair. "Yes Karin-chan!" Lee bowed and waited for orders. "Get chamomile tea for Sasuke." I smiled my usual fake smile and he went to go get it with a energetic as always 'Of course right away!'

"Karin why don't you ever do anything yourself." Sasuke grumbled. "Then who would be here to watch over you?" I grinned at him. "I'm a grown man." Sasuke glared. "You're barely able to drink Sasuke." I pushed jokingly. Sasuke gave me a smile. "That's why I keep you around." He smirked.

* * *

Lee

A rank 3 who goes crazy over Sakura and is friends with everyone. In particular he's friends with Naruto, Tenten and though Neji wouldn't tell you Neji too.

* * *

I'm Karin. A rank 1 maid and the closest one to Sasuke. I know everything that happens around here. I know fully well that people call me a bitch and a slut. But I don't care, they're afraid of me so they can chill out and chat about it in their little gossip circles. I don't like Suigetsu, something about him just disgusts me. But I hate Naruto, people say we acted similar. Back when I was a rank four apparently I acted the same as him. I do remember getting the strap often when Orochimaru first brought me here. I guess it worries me just a little that if we act the same Sasuke will take a interest in him, but Sasuke truly wishes all men would be wiped off the face of the earth. I'd describe this household as complex, everybody loves and hates contradictory people so no two people can ever be happy together. I mean for long anyways. I've had my fair share of hookups along with everyone else but the two people I could be happy with are Sasuke and Temari. Sasuke doesn't like anybody and hates most of the worlds population and Temari has a thing for Shikamaru, a rank 3. They visit each other secretly, Shikamaru however has a passion for some unknown somebody. Though Asuma, the director over rank 3's undoubtedly loves Kurenai who I've heard makes eyes at my Rank 1 director Kakashi. Though of course it's a simple maids rumour. Though on the other hand we know it isn't Gai, the Rank 2 director. Whatever happens I'm sure Suigetsu will make sure it never happens, the guys hobby is cutting things and mainly relationships. The sick guy is actually pretending to like Hinata just to make sure Naruto and Hinata never happen.

"Here Master Sasuke!" Lee put the tea on the glass table and poured Sasuke some in his favorite cup. "My cup." Sasuke looked fondly at the dainty green laced intricately designed cup. _I'm sure if me and it were falling of a cliff... _"Karin we have a new rank four for you to terrorize." Sasuke sipped at his tea. "Sai right? I'm surprised Danzo let him go so easily." I answered hoping that it would meet my master's liking. "Yes it was a struggle but Danzo agreed to let him go. No doubt there will be more mischief if I they all stay as rank fours so I'll probably promote one." I inwardly cheered at my success. Though it helped that Sasuke was in a unusually sunny mood.

"Who's it gonna be? Maybe that Naruto guy just to piss off Karin." Suigetsu gave me a half amused look. "Get lost." I glared back at him. "Probably Temari since she has the most experience and maybe being under Asuma will teach her to cool off. But Naruto isn't the best idea at the moment. Not just for the reason of him being a useless idiot and a man at that." Sasuke snickered. "I'm happy to see you feeling so well." I beamed at him.

"It'll all be over once that man wakes up." Sasuke took another sip of his tea. "I've heard that he tried to rape Naruto but you saved him." I implored. "I didn't know you were into maids gossip." Sasuke craftily evaded the implications. "Just something to do, and with you here to confirm it..." I pressed. "Idle hands are the devils playground you know Karin." The use of her name alerted her to the fact he'd caught on, maybe long before the current statement.

"I can't keep up with your mind games." I glanced at him sideways. "He's interesting." Sasuke smiled, glancing out the door where the rank four was screaming at Sai. "It's too bad he's a man." I said icily. "A shame." Sasuke shifted his attention to a newspaper being delivered to him by Shikamaru, a rank three like Lee.

* * *

Shikamaru

I'd give him the strap for taking naps but my hand simply gets tired. He's been a rank 3 since he joined since his family has _a _name Nara Medicine, the name doesn't go very far but far enough.

* * *

I looked nostalgicly at the mass of rank 3's and 2's lively bustling about. I was pulled back into reality once she noticed everybody had begun to bow and I lowered my head. "Sasuke, have you thought about my offer?" Orochimaru smiled his twisted smile. "No and I'm not planning too." Sasuke said sharply.

"What do I have to do today Karin." Sasuke stood up and began walking and I did my best to keep up while pulling out my agenda. "A meeting with the CEO of the company we talked to last week in thirty, a lunch with Tsunade and a low key get together at your father's is all you're obligated to do. Other things are meeting with a few other people to discuss business matters and Orochimaru has requested a private dinner with you." I listed off as we arrived in his room.

"Anything to get out this house untill that man leaves today. Get my car ready and I want Neji, Juugo, Lee and Naruto in it." Sasuke demanded as I straightened his tie. "Naruto? He's a simple rank four." I lingered on Sasuke's tie. "I'd like to be set to go in 10 minutes." Sasuke ignored me and started packing a briefcase.

I flew out his room back to the study. "Lee, Juugo, Neji. We're leaving, hurry up." I snapped at them and picked up my vibrating phone. "Uchiha Residence." I answered. "This is Pein of Akatsuki corps but I'm sure you know that. We want a meeting with Sasuke at two." I almost dropped the phone at the statement. "Yes of course but Sasuke has a busy-" _They hung up. _I rolled my eyes and frantically wrote it down in my agenda as I went to the rank fours room.

_Akatsuki? What could they want with us? I always knew Uchiha Computers and Akatsuki Tech. worked together but their last call was months ago. Akatsuki Tech. just wants a monopoly on all technology wich means... maybe they want to buy Uchiha Computers again. I wonder if Orochimaru has something to do with this..._

I threw open their door and they all dropped what they were doing and Hinata hid behind Naruto, I smugly smiled at the reaction. "Naruto, Sasuke wants you in the car, now." I reluctantly relayed the message and spun on my heel to leave. "What does that bastard want now." Naruto complained. "Naruto shh! You'll get us all the strap with that moth." Sakura whispered. "That _bastard _wants you for a reason I'm not obligated to tell you _boy_. So just get in the car before you get the strap." I stormed out.

_What is the reason anyways. He's just a rank four and a man at that._ "Sasuke!" I ran to his room in a huff remembering what I had to tell him. "What is it." Sasuke headed out the door. "Pein wants a meeting with you! It sounded urgent." Sasuke whirled to face me. "Pein? When?" Sasuke regained his composure as we headed out the house. "Two." I relayed as we approached the car. "Did you confirm it?" Sasuke slid in the car next to Naruto much to my chagrin.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I said sheepishly. "Karin please hand Neji the directions unless you plan to do it telepathically." Sasuke smirked and Naruto let out a small laugh. I bit back my pride and handed Neji the instructions. "So Naruto you haven't been trained in this area because in the short time you've been here we've never really gone anywhere as a group. But since our slow paced days are over with the coming of a new month it's likely you'll need to be trained." Sasuke explained to Naruto.

_What does Sasuke see in that guy. Though, Sasuke may just be playing some sort of game. Then again maybe it won't hold and this is just a passing whim._

"Don't you Karin?" I stepped out of my thoughts at the abrupt question. "Of course." I smiled and Naruto grimaced. _What were they talking about? _"Sai will get used to the way you rank fours do things." Sasuke patted Naruto's head. "Why do you pat me like that, I'm not a little kid you know!" Naruto protested. "Because you remind me of a cute little kid." Sasuke told him affectionately. Naruto blushed and I bit my lip, _I' ll have to do something about that Naruto._

"A female child of course" Sasuke smirked. "Why do you hate men so much?" Naruto asked. _Sasuke won't even tell me that, there's no way he'd tell that shitty rank four classified information like that. Yes I'll definitely need to contact Orochimaru to get this kid dealt with. Sasuke hates men so what's up with this guy? Even if it's a passing whim it's already gone too far._

"Secret." The car pulled to a stop in front of Toad- "Toad Parts? Like Toad _parts?" _Naruto snickered. "I hate immaturity." Sasuke got out the car after me with a look in his eye that didn't seem like hatred. That look scared me, it was a look of almost, wanting- no it'd be better described as needing. The only thing that calmed me is that he wasn't looking at Naruto with that look, but his thoughts were a entirely different matter.

"The parts in Toad Parts means-" "Hey Ero-Sennin likes toads! Jiriaya is such a old pervert."

Instead of suggesting a method of discipline for interrupting our master mid-sentence we all stopped in our tracks to face him. "Jiriaya? As in 'The toad sage' Jiriaya or 'The Legendary Sannin' Jiriaya?" I gasped. _How could this poor piece of shit know a Sannin personally? _"Yeah I'm pretty sure he goes on about that sometimes. I never really listen though." Naruto said so nonchalantly it was as if he didn't know who we were talking about, or for that matter talking infront of. _Sasuke! _

I turned to face the eternally smirking raven who looked like someone just told him Itachi was actually a girl. "How could you possibly-" Sasuke stopped at the white haired billionaire coming out the large glass building. "Naruto you've come for more business training?" Jiriaya laughed. "No I'm here with Sasuke, I started working under him since the last time you saw me." Naruto made a face then turned to face us.

"What's the problem?" He asked as if he didn't understand the huge problem that was sitting right in front of him. Then again how could anybody expect him to keep up with politics and business. "Nothing. Karin I'd like you to keep note of anything you hear that's _useful_" Sasuke gave me a pointed look. _Useful, he means to exploit Jiriaya. Jiriaya does enjoy messing with us and raising his prices for no reason. That Naruto kid now has a bounty on his head. If Orochimaru catches wind of this- then I don't have to worry about those two... A bounty huh? Naruto you've just stepped into a very dangerous game, and I'll have the joy of watching it be played out._

* * *

"We're back." We opened the Limo doors after the meeting where Naruto and Lee were talking enthusiastically about something most likely trivial.

_"Sasuke, lend me your ear." "If you're raising your prices again..." "Naruto, he's just like I used to be. I'm giving him my business once I die or retire. Don't tell him this it's intended to be a surprise." "Jiriaya I hope I'm the only one who knows this because the bounty on that boy's head is worth billions now." "You're the only one who knows. I trust you'll keep it safe. If it turns up it would be bad for you in particular."_

_Jiriaya is insane. He's gone absolutely mad. If I or Sasuke told anyone, or if anybody else who overheard wanted to make a profit out of it, Naruto could be gone tomorrow. Wait, what if Sasuke knew all this prior to today. It would explain his behavior and words. Sasuke's good at mind games, who's to say he isn't playing one on the world. It's a risky game, I just hope he doesn't get hurt in it._

"We've missed lunch unless you'd still go a little late." I opened the door. "Naruto has become a dangerous asset. Don't keep record of anything that could suggest we know something." Sasuke said softly. "Does he even realize what he got himself into?" I pushed my glasses up. "Karin he's just a rank 4 maid. I noticed you, you're jealous." Sasuke teasingly put his arm around me and squeezed my breast. "I have reason." I glared. "He's just a maid. Karin."

_Am I... Just a maid? _

"Don't just stand there. We're going to eat Ramen, Tsunade can suck Shizune for all I care. I truly hate sannin." Sasuke had already sat down. "Try to be nice Sasuke! Anyways she practically runs this village, besides with her gambling habits it would be beneficial for you to go." I scolded him and he pouted but didn't object.

"Granny Tsunade too? She trains Sakura-chan to be a doctor, Granny Tsunade is scarier than Sakura-chan and Karin combined." Naruto gave me a despicable look. _How many connections does this boy have, two out of three Sannin have a personal connection with him. Why is he a simple maid, he could do anything! Sakura has become valuable too, less valuable than Naruto of course. Soon his worth will be comparable to Sasuke's. Only comparable though, Orochimaru is still the richest and most well known sannin and he favors Sasuke who's already inheriting one of the most powerful names in the world. Uchiha. A name to be reckoned with._

"Naruto, you rank fours... Karin never seems to find gossip circulating about you guys. You're all friends?" Sasuke asked. "Yes." Naruto answered simply and I couldn't help but smirk since Temari was about to be caught up in a Uchiha residence power struggle and Naruto himself got caught up in a Konoha power struggle.

"We've arrived- Karin are you sure these are the directions?" Neji faltered. I looked out the window, "What is this woman thinking? She picked a gambling site sitting right next to a gay bar. I despise men, especially gay men. I truly wish they'd all cross dress or die." Sasuke ignored Naruto's messed up look.

"I'll put that on the agenda." I tried to lighten the mood. "Damn laws." Sasuke stepped out the car after me. "Sasuke may I remind you that you are the law." I grinned. "Can we eradicate all men?" Sasuke asked me honestly. "We'd start the fourth great war." I reminded him though I doubted he'd care.

"Might as well get it over with. Damn slut." Sasuke hesitated at the door handle. "Why don't you sleep with her?" Naruto suggested to everyone's utter shock. "That's what men do when they want something out of a slut on Sakura-chan's shows." Naruto said innocently, obviously getting used to Sasuke's company. "You're cute." Sasuke affectionately patted Naruto's head with a slight blush to he's cheek and a honest smile that I hoped was purely from amusement.

"Tsunade, unfortunately she's waiting." I briskly opened the door with a swish of my skirt. _There's so much wind in here why are there so many damned fans. _I tried to hold down my maid uniform. "That's a cute girl you've got with'ya" A drunken fool used his finger to trace Naruto's whiskers. "I wouldn't scar'ya like 'e do." Beer drifted out the man's crooked smile. Tsunade lifted a irritated fist but it was Sasuke's foot that connected with the man's face. "Not scars. Don't go sullying the Uchiha name you drunkard." Sasuke stepped on him coldy to get to a nearby table. _The Uchiha name, is that the part he cares about or is it..._

"I'm a man you bastard." Naruto lifted the man up by the shirt and punched him back down. Naruto tried to hold down his maid uniform but his boxers were easy to spot and only a drunk man could confuse them with a ladies boy shorts. Once we were all seated Tsunade began. Naruto was playing with his straw and arm wrestling Lee making it obvious that all the statistics and sales talk were boring him. "How could anyone confuse him for a woman." Neji said irritatedly.

"Petite figure and a dress but that only goes so far." I glanced at the guys who were now playing a heated game of rock paper scissors over Sakura's boob size. _Triple A, I'll answer that one for you. I'm surprised people don't mistake her for a man. _"Lee isn't helping. How can that man stay energetic so long?" Neji cracked a small smile, a nice change from his usually serious attitude. "He's made of Red Bull." I returned the smile.

_Ramen. _The disturbing reality finally clicked. _Sasuke doesn't eat Ramen._


	3. I Refuse To Love You

I'll cut right to the chase because I have better things to do than explain things to you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I own Uchiha Computers because I'm not depending on the damn Uchiha name and some idiotic inheritance and name to get me through life. I'm next in line to become head of the clan, though by technicality I'm second in line. By birthright Itachi is next in line but nobody knows if he'll actually accept it. Among the many things I'll inherit when I accept the title is the Uchiha Police Force wich I've recently been told doesn't entitle me to kill over half the world's population. I hate men which unless you have less brain cell's than Lee you should know by now. I don't like women very much either, they get jealous if you even look at another human. I do enjoy the power I hold over them which I feel free to exploit at will. As head of my clan I should have a wife, my plan is to marry Karin. It's not that I particularly like her. She's a friend, I don't love anybody and I don't plan to. Love is just a means for political gain, that's what Father says. But is that love? You could say it's hard, not loving. Sometimes, I just want somebody to love me for something other than my name. Is there anybody that could love me for me? Could you love me? What is love?

I sat in the car reflecting on the meeting. _Bunch of shit, I'm not selling my damn business and there's no blackmail that could make me. I can't beleive those fuckers threatened me. But, more importantly... my body. I might be getting sick and I can't have that. _I looked over at the grinning blonde sitting next to me. _There it is again, I'm so... hot. My chest- why does it feel like this? I must be coming down with something. That reminds me of something Karin screams, 'Sasuke I'm so hot' I never understood why women feel the need to talk about their looks in the middle of sex. I thought saying that 'I'm hot' was some kind of secret girl thing so I said it to her in her room and she jumped me saying 'Then I'll make you hotter'. Women don't make sense._

_Maybe if I say it to Naruto he'll give me some insight. With all the women in rank four he should know what it means. _I looked over to talk to him then that feeling came over me again. _Why- am I so hot? _Naruto looked over at me questioningly_. Since I'm a guy it can't be the same as Karin's hot. _"Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto put his hand on my forehead. _My heart is going so fast- what kind of sickness is this? _I slapped his hand away, my breathing going faster than usual. "You're red. Are you sick?" Naruto asked, worry clouding his face. No it can't be worry, he just wants to harvest from the Uchiha name!

"Sasuke-kun! I'll take you to a doctor now. NEJI HURRY UP." Karin screamed. "Do you have a fever?" Lee asked. "I don't fucking know!l I cursed, Naruto looked at me with a look that could be confused with honest caring... but he can't care about me. Nobody cares about me genuinely. I grabbed my heart, _so...fast. _"NEJI HE'S HAVING A FUCKING HEART ATTACK HURRY THE HELL UP."Karin moved everybody so I could lay down.

_Heart attack? But... it almost feels... good? What kind of illness feels good? I'm surely dying. I'll leave everything to Suigetsu as a final act of pissing off Karin. Or maybe I'll leave it all to Itachi so he has to take responsibility of the clan. _

"We're here." Naruto and Lee carried me into my usual doctor's office and sat me on the chair/bed thing doctors make you sit on. _His hands, they were on me- damn it he's making me sick. I hate men. _" ? We have a dying patient here so you'll have to wait." I glared at Karin and she got to work on the ignorant nurse. "This is _ . Sasuke Uchiha. _Tell the patient he can have the honor of seeing Sasuke's face as his dying wish. NOW GET THE DOCOTR." The nurse scampered away stammering something inaudible.

"I'm here. Please exit and Sasuke, strip please." Shizune said. "You just want to see me naked" I smirked and took off all my clothes. "N-no this is j-just protocol" Shizune blushed. "This is completely necessary Sasuke-kuuuuun." Karin stared at my ass and what was hanging between my legs. "Shizune-san said we needed to go." Naruto attempted to drag a unmoving Karin out the room. _That man... even Neji stops to take a look and he's straight. Why doesn't he care? Not that I care._ "Yes please go." Shizune got serious and pulled out her stethoscope, listening to my heart. "It's going so fast? What symptoms have you been experiencing?" Shizune's face lit up with alert.

I looked over and the group were outside, not that I needed to look, I could hear them from in here. "My heart started racing, I got really hot and my chest tightened. It was worrying me since it felt nice. It's all because that man infected me." I blushed thinking about him. "I think I figured it out let me test something. This must sound insane right now but, imagine 'that man' with his hands on your body."

_Naruto put his hands on my bare chest. Breathing heavily I turned my face, the heat rising in my chest. Without knowing why O whispered to him in the softest of whispers. 'Naruto,' He answered me back, though not out loud. It was the way he kissed me, 'Sasuke,' I could hear the words even though I couldn't. The word's I knew I was supposed to say danced crossed my lips and came out in a breath of lust. Though I didn't know what I said Naruto trailed a hand slowly down to my stiff organ. 'Ngh,'_

"As I thought. Sasuke you're not sick, you're just in love." Shizune giggled. "I'm not a gay man." I slapped her. "Of course not I know how you like to trick people so they don't know you're secrets but, look down." I looked down and my face could of surely been confused with a Apple how red it was. "So, was it my touch? That did that?" Shizune bent down in front of me. _Damn it I am a straight man. A straight man! _"Put your slutty mouth on it." I moved my legs apart slightly to give her room.

Shizune wasted no time sucking on me. _Her hair! Am I hallucinating? Why did it just look blonde? _

_Naruto tenderly touched me. It felt so good my need for a release hurt. 'please,'. Naruto licked me, with one soft stroke of his tongue I came. 'Nghh!' _

"So it was me?" Shizune sluttily licked cum of her face when I noticed Karin, fully stripped was looking up at me, cum splattered on her dress. Glasses fogged with lust Karin didn't bother to adress Shizune. "Sasuke if you liked nurse outfits you should of told me. I'm happy, that I could make you cum. It's your first time."

Every time Karin came on me replayed through my head, _'Sasuke!', _I don't have a memory of me cumming. _This man, he made me cum without touching me. But, I hate men! Don't I? Yes of course I hate men. This decides it, I'll need to get close to him to prove my hatred for men._

"Sasuke we honestly thought you were sick and you're in here getting a blowjob." Naruto stood at the door. "SHUT UP" _That's not what I wanted to say. _"I don't need the pity of a rank four." _I didn't want to say that either. _"Naruto, Sasuke has been putting up with you all day. Do something right for once and get scarce." Karin didn't look away from me. "Sasuke." Naruto paused. _Why do I want him to stay? I- Naruto. Why can't I speak. This is all wrong! _"Don't confuse me niceness with friendship. You are my master and I was trying to stay out of trouble. I'll stay out your way." Naruto left the room. _Don't leave._

"Sasuke do you wanna see this?" Karin licked the cum off Shizune's chest. "Mmm yeah Sasuke do you like this?" Shizune moaned with one eye open. "K-Karin!" Karin grabbed one of Shizune's boobs and massaged it and violently sucked on the other. "Y-yes!" Shizune stroked the mass of red hair. "Shizune you're so wet!" Karin giggled using a finger to scoop up some of the liquid then she licked it.

_You two, why doesn't that lewd act make me exited? I get hard but that's as far as it ever goes. Untill... Naruto. _When my thoughts slowly drifted back to the two girls they were on the floor scissoring.

"F-fuck!" Shizune continually rammed her pussy against Karin's. "I-I hope you like this S-SASUKE!" Karin fell on top of Shizune and came. "FUUUUCK SASUKE." Shizune came as well. "Stick it in us, please." Karin begged. "Women." _This is a nice opportunity, I'll fuck them while thinking about them then if I cum I'm not gay. If I don't I'll think about Naruto then if I cum I'll- I'll just have to figure out my feelings for him and deal with them. Damn that man._

I got up and put it in Karin's ass first. "D-don't play with me Sasuke!" Karin protested. "But you're screaming so lewdly you must like it." I took it out and rubbed it against her entrance. "T-that's it now stick it in! Sasuke I'm so hot waiting for you to fuck me!" _There is is again. 'I'm so hot', If I wasn't sick... I was getting Karin's hot over Naruto. Karin only says it before and during sex. Does that mean? It's love and... lust? _

"Yes!" I stuck it in, trying my best to be interested in the piece of sexy in front of me I'm sure any guy would go . It's like, I can see she's sexy but I don't view her as sexy. I view her as Karin, she'll always be Karin. Shizune will always be my doctor. Any other man would gladly take this if I gave it to him. Even Naruto would take. _Naruto._ "Damn." I came into Karin, she never minds if I cum inside infact she wants my baby so she can force us to marry. _Shit! No I'll try Shizune, saying Naruto was a fluke it's not damn true._

I switched to Shizune going harder inside of her, trying to somehow fuck the love out of me. _I won't think it._ "No fair, w-why didn't I AHHH" Karin orgasmed on the floor, huffing. "J-jealous SHIIIIT." Shizune came. "Do I have to stop?" _Not that I'm going to but I'd rather rape not sully the Uchiha name. _"Please cum." Shizune moaned then I went again at full speed. "GAHHH." Shizune came again. _I'll try it now... Naruto happily drank everything that came out of my throbbing member. 'P-put your mouth on it. Please' I begged. The lewd tone shocked out me. 'P-put?' I was beyond my pride though, beyond appearance. Beyond rational thought._

"FUCK." I came harder into Shizune. "UHHHH~" Shizune orgasmed again. "S-Sasuke you're gonna get me pregnant like this!" It wasn't phrased as a complaint, more like someone saying 'You're embarrassing me!' though they want you to continue. "Do you want to have it? My baby." Shizune squealed and Karin cursed and if looks could kill. "I was just asking. I wouldn't give you my baby." I used the sink to wash off then put my clothes on. "Karin we're going. Try not to cum in my car." I walked out and received the shock of my life.

"Naruto, why are you-" _He's hard... Why is he hard. _"If your talking about _that _then it wasn't you, I was just looking at a picture Lee took. If you mean why am I here it's because I didn't think to bring my wallet." _A taxi, he wanted to get a taxi. I don't know what it is but, whatever love really is... I love this man. He hates me. How do you make a man love you? I've never tried to- what am I saying! No matter what delusions I'm going through today, I refuse to love this man. I refuse._

* * *

"WHAT!" I roared. "I-I'm sorry Sir but that's what it says please don't hit me." Tayuya, usually rude cowered before me. "Give me the damn Magazine." I snatched it from her and read in disbelief.

_Sasuke, does he hate men?_

_As you all know last week when Millionare t.v aired a episode featuring Sasuke Uchiha he proclaimed that he hated men. But he was spotted patting a mysterious someone in his staff on the head. Now usually a pat wouldn't be worth the report but it the mysterious someone was later verified as Naruto Uzamaki, a male! This picture was luckily sent to Millionaire Magazine so we could share it with you. Sasuke Uchiha is a gay man? Well you can't spell Sasuke without UKE, though I have a feeling he would be the seme. We will be updating you on anything interesting through tv and our online site. Sorry all you women. _

"KARIN!" I flipped over the cover to where I was patting Naruto outside a gambling site. "Yes Sasuke." Karin attempted to hold composure but the fear could me smelt from miles away. "FIX IT." I threw the magazine at her. "I-I can't now that it's leaked but I can assure everyone that this is not true. In fact let's sue. I'll call the lawyer now." Karin begun to dial but I slapped the phone away. "S-Sasuke there are reporter's outside." Neji trembled, looking at my enraged fist.

"Karin tell them you are pregnant." I glared at her. "S-Sasuke that would be a bigger scandal than this one." Karin tried to touch me but thought again and didn't. "Damn!" I grabbed Karin by the arm and dragged her outside.

A flurry of questions hit me. "I love this woman and you will not interfere so leave." I barked. The questions stopped and Karin blushed and stood up straight even though she knew it was a lie. All that could be heard were pens on paper, cameras clicking and Karin posing on me in different ways.

_I hate men. But when I woke up today, I wished you were next to me. Naruto. _


	4. Fuck Me 'Till I Love You

_Sasuke has been in a mood all day. But I don't care, first the bastard toys with me and then pretends to be damn sick. I almost thought I could be friends with that jerk! Damned jerk._

"Hm? Hey Temari-chan!" I waved at her. _Did she not hear? _"Temari is that rank four addressing you?" Tayuya smirked. "N- Naruto!" Temari turned around. _She doesn't want to talk to me since she's above me now. That's great. _"Sorry I bothered." I headed down to Sasuke's room where I was hit in the face with a magazine.

"What's your damn-! Hey that's us." I flipped through the magazine. "Because of you I had to tell the damned reporters I love Karin." Sasuke glared. "But you don't?" I read the article Sasuke had folded. "Of course I damn don't!" Sasuke stood up and snatched the Magazine from me, his Yukata flowing behind him.

"Why do you care what they say?" Sasuke's face turned from rage to slight confusion. "Because- That's- My reputation. I can't have being a homo affecting my sales or sullying the-" "Uchiha name." I finished for him.

"Your name is Sasuke. That's the only name you need to worry about." _I came in here to clean and I ended up talking to this bastard. _"I wish it worked that way. Maybe if the rest of the world thought like you I could-" Sasuke reached out, his fingers caressing my lips.

"S-Sasuke what-" Sasuke bent down slowly the finger on my lip slowly trailing down to my chin, raising it up. "STOP." I slapped his hand away and jumped back. "Naruto..." Sasuke looked at me with a look I'd never seen on him before. "I'm a straight man. I'm not going to tell on you but,"

Sasuke grabbed me by the arm and threw me on his bed, pinning me down. Sasuke's cold look turned into a cherry. Sasuke's fave filled with surprise at himself. _His heart, I can hear it beating. _"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing." Sasuke sat on the side of the bed.

"Stop toying with me you bastard!" I shot him a look of pure hatred but in return I received a tired smirk. "Don't you think I want to? I wish this was me toying with you. I wish... that... I didn't love you. It's your fault. This is why I hate men."

_What- Wait- what? _"If you hate men you can't possibly love one. You're probably just frustrated and stressed and your brain just wants release. I'll get you a aspirin." I stood up to go but Sasuke's hand was holding onto my dress.

"I know I'm not a gay man. I-I tried to accept it but I can't. Will you do me a favor, it's not a order I won't force you but... I just want to prove I'm not gay. I need to be certain that I don't love you."

"If that'll help. I've never touched a man so, please just stay still." _Did I just agree to this? What the hell is wrong with me. _"Thank you."

I felt his chest slowly. _His chest, why is it so... Nobody could ever confuse him with a woman. His heart is going crazy. _I trailed a quivering finger down to his stomach. _Maybe I should just do what I'd do to a girl. His yukata is so loose we can probably do what needs to be done while staying clothed._

I slowly moved his Yukata a bit and licked his nipple. "ah~" _I wish he wouldn't make those sounds! But... his nipple got rigid._ I used my teeth to bite it softly and pull on it. "nnnn." Sasuke tried to hold in the sounds that were coming from him. _He's so hot... I-I mean temperature hot! Yes, that's... that's definitely it. _

I used my other hand to twist Sasuke's other nipple. Sasuke inhaled sharply letting out a little moan at the end. _Now what... I'll just have to pretend he's Sakura-chan. _I pulled his head down to kiss him. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as the tongues battled for dominance, Naruto's tongue winning to his surprise. _Such a strong, not-taking-your-shit, smirking bastard is... an uke? It's true I told him not to move but... _

I sucked on Sasuke's neck then licked his chin and Sasuke purred... _purred. _"Naruto I-it hurts." I looked down at his twitching organ on high alert. _It's huge. Damn it I sound gay but... that's huge. Is he gonna stick that in me? Of course not, what am I even thinking! _I moved my hand down there and barely brushed it when he came with a high pitched lustful sound.

"I can't fit that in my mouth!" I revealed the wet twitching monster. "It's just the normal size." Sasuke tried to swallow his lust and smirk but he still moaned the sentence out and you could still tell he was horny. I licked the side of it and Sasuke trembled. _Sakura doesn't have one of these... I'll just do what I'd want someone to do to me. Though, I never pay much attention to the exact details of how Sakura-chan does it._

I put it in my mouth, using a hand to rub all that didn't fit. Sasuke responded gratefully by bucking his hips up and groaning. "Ish too bigsh! don' move I'll choke!" I said still sucking a moaning Sasuke. Sasuke tried not to move his hips but every once in a while he'd buck and almost choke me. "Uhhh!" Sasuke came in my mouth. "Swallow it." Sasuke begged. _It's so sweet. _I happily swallowed the candy-like fluid. _What do we do next... usually I'd stick it in a girl now but... does it just end here? _I didn't get a chance to think when Sasuke threw me on my back on the bed and took me in him. "W-what the hell are you doing." I protested. "Lube. I've never bought any since Karin takes it dry or uses my cum." Sasuke explained then began sucking on me again.

I softly moaned, inwardly cursing myself. Sasuke while still sucking pushed my dress all the way up and I took it all the way off for him.

_This shouldn't feel good but... he's better than any girl I've ever gotten one of these from. _I grabbed Sasuke's hair and used it to push him down and get him back up faster and he didn't complain. _Wait lube? So I'm going in him? He act's submissive in bed but dominant out of It. Can you call that a uke? Shit! He's too good I'm gonna- _I came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didn't hold it in his mouth and let it flow back on to me.

I nervously touched Sasuke's inner thigh not knowing what to do and he just got on all fours. "Um. Is this ok?" Sasuke was still all hot and bothered, his face clouded with lust. "Please." Sasuke begged me. _I didn't know that bastard could beg. Maybe I'll have fun with this. _"I don't think I want to, I don't know if you want it enough." I grinned crossing my arms.

Sasuke turned around quickly and pressed his body to mine. "Please put that small dick in my ass." Sasuke kissed my neck and I softly groaned. _Small? Bastard._ "I can't now, my dick is too _small. _Besides you don't want it enough._" _I tested him. _I wonder how far he'd go. _"Please put that big cock in my tight ass Naruto-_sama_. I need that in my slutty ass please." Sasuke licked my neck and I almost came. "Please, Naruto-sama." Sasuke flicked my dick and I came. "Who knew Sasuke Uchiha was such a ass slut." I smiled sloppily, my sudden lust for Sasuke overcoming my dislike for him.

I pushed Sasuke back in his position and he screamed as I stuck it in. "Somebody is gonna hear you." I teased though never stopping fucking him. _His ass is so tight. It feels so good, I'm still not gay though. I'm only doing this so he can stop thinking he's gay._ "My room is S-soundproof! Ahhhh!" Sasuke moaned out. "So you can have sex without anyone knowing?" I asked. "N-no I-it was originally made for keeping c-conversations private." Sasuke slumped down, moaning, I held his ass up and gave him what he wanted.

"P-please harder!" _Shit- his voice is making me get even harder in his ass. _"FUUUCK NARUTO!" Sasuke orgasmed, shaking and screaming. "Shit." I came onto him. _This is- I can't be gay. But, he looks so hot and vulnerable laying there in a puddle of cum. He's breathing so heavily... I hope I didn't over do it. I thought I wasn't gay- no I know I'm not but... Why do I want to..._

I bent down over Sasuke and licked some of his sugary cum of his face. "T-too sensitive" Sasuke moaned and came on my arm. "I like your voice." I licked more of the cum off him and he started moaning and screaming while shaking his hips and occasionally cumming. "I'M GONNA DIE! I-it feels too good." Sasuke screamed in pure ecstasy. I licked him once more and with a final scream he passed out and I came again.

_He's even moaning in his sleep. Softly but... still. I think this may of defeated the purpose. _I checked the door to make sure it was locked then took a nap, sitting on the floor and leaning on the bed.

"Idiot wake the hell up you're job isn't to damn sleep." I woke up to Sasuke standing in front of me. "You don't scare me anymore." I smirked then Sasuke's hand struck me. "That only happens in my bedroom, we aren't in there." Sasuke turned away. _But I fell asleep in there how..._ I sat up quickly and realized I had underwear and silk pajamas on. The underwear felt expensive and I don't own silk so they were obviously Sasuke's. "YOU PERVERT BASTARD WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CHANGE ME." I got out of the bed. _This isn't even my room, it's not Sasuke's either though. _"The fact that when I walk in a room you bow and when I say your name you answer yes master. That's what gave me the right. Besides I didn't know where your clothes where and I couldn't be seen carrying you so you're in a empty rank 1 room." Sasuke smirked.

"Wait who cleaned the room! They could tell!" I carefully made the bed back up. "I did." I stopped in my tracks and stared at Sasuke. "I have the ability to clean I just don't do it." Sasuke grabbed my chin and I pushed him away blushing. "I'm not doing that again. I'm not gay and now that it's over I hope you realized you're not either." I finished with the bed. "I am straight. So I've decided I'm taking you as my wife when I succeed the clan as the next leader."

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAG MAKE YOU STRAIGHT!" Sasuke grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. "Because you'll be my _wife. _From this point on you are a woman. I've already informed the magazine's and told the staff you are truly a woman." Sasuke let go of me and sat on the bed. "YOU DID WHAT?!" I tried to punch him but he caught my fist. "Now now. That isn't very lady like is it?" Sasuke pushed me away.

"I don't even like you in fact I _dislike _you. I refuse to be your wife." I complained. "I'll hire you your own personal ramen chef." Sasuke tempted me. "I can't be bought." I stood strong. "In time you'll realize what I'm offering you. But think about it, besides the joy of waking up and seeing my face everyday you get everything you could ever want. The Uchiha name, riches, power." Sasuke grinned.

"You don't get it do you? I'm ignoring the waking up and seeing your face but... there's more to life than the things you listed. I'd rather be poor and in love than rich and unhappy. That's why I'm going to propose to Sakura-chan one day." I told him and his face dropped. "What could possibly be so great about that flat chested, no ass, annoying lesbian freak. You know as well as I do that they are dating now. Karin tells me she asked Ino out not too long ago. What's even funnier is she did so knowing Ino is in love with me."

_What. He's kidding. Sakura isn't lesbian... Sakura gets close to Ino sometimes but... this- this isn't true. _"You didn't know." Sasuke said quietly. "Of course I didn't you bastard." I punched the wall, tears working their way down my face. "I never learned how to console people, and I don't intend to help you get her back since this works in my favor. But if she didn't see what a sexy idiot uke she had in front of her then that's her damn fault."

_Sasuke! This guy... _"Wait uke?" I turned around wiping some tears away. "You may be think you're a Seme in bed but in real life you're a uke. My uke." Sasuke licked my neck then licked my tears away and I trembled under his touch. "You see?" He smirked then sat back down. "I'm not _your anything. _I am a straight man and I will get Sakura-chan back!" I proclaimed. "Since you are now a woman I will be on top from now on. I hope you can handle it. I was vulnerable that day anyways."

"Have you heard a word I've said? Your fantasy is one-sided, I am your maid and that's it. I will not be sleeping with you again! Wait why is it so light? Did I sleep a entire day away?" I asked my delusional master.

"Yes. Anyways come back to my room to get your stuff it's clean so you can just go and report to Kurenai after this."

I reluctantly followed him back to his room. "Sasuke... that's not how you make a bed. Also stuffing the old sheets and blankets under your bed isn't clean." I laughed. "Karin told me I did a good job and didn't even notice the blankets." Sasuke said proudly. "That's what she's paid to do. Let me fix it." I put my uniform back on and handed Sasuke his pajamas and underwear back then bent over to fix the bed back.

"You shouldn't go around without underwear on or someone might take advantage of you Sasuke stuck a lubed finger in my ass and I moaned. "Damn hypocrite. How did you even get away with buying that?" I moaned and leaned on the bed. "I told Karin I'd fuck her on command for a entire day with it, which I have been doing. Very tiring work." Sasuke complained.

"But I'll stop." To my surprise I grabbed his arm and I could feel his smirk. "I'm straight but at least finish what you started, unless you're afraid you can't make me cum."

"Challenge accepted."


	5. Conspiracy

"How troublesome." I jumped but I should of known my the sentence it was Shikamaru. "If Sasuke likes him enough we'll finally overthrow Karin, those pills we slipped him yesterday to make him horny did speed up the process. But... Why did it have to be the one person I give a shit about." I crossed my arm's.

"Is that why you got a boner from snooping?" Shikamaru smirked. "Fuck you." I turned back to the crack in the door where Sasuke was shoving his filthy fingers up Naruto's pure ass. "We have a meeting. Everybody is waiting, it's troublesome but we need to attend." Shikamaru walked away in his usual slow relaxed pace. _I' ll kill you for this. Sasuke. I'LL ENJOY CUTTING YOUR BODY TO SHREDS! But for now I'll attend this stupid meeting._

Suigetsu, I don't like you so I'll make this short. I'm a rank two butler and my literal job description is 'Keep a eye over that power crazy bitch Karin'. I enjoy cutting things. Among the few people I like Naruto is one of them. Actually I love him. Another person I like is tenten, she likes weapons so she's a ok freind. The next person would be Shikamaru he has a one-sided love for Kiba like I have for Naruto so we can get along. In the extensive list of people I tolerate are my 'group' Hakai (Literally: Destruction). We have many different goals but our main goal is to take Karin out of power. We all come together with very different reasons that we need Karin gone. My reason is because Karin is annoying and Sasuke plans on marrying her, I refuse to call her 'My Lady' 'Mistress' or 'Madame'. Shikamaru joined for that same reason, also Kiba has a crush on Karin and he wants Kiba to be happy. Ino joined because she's a jealous bitch. Those are a few members that I'll mention. Our club president is Kakashi since he is trusted by Sasuke and can excuse us from duty to have these meetings. That pedophile likes Sasuke, he goes on about crap like 'Karin isn't good for blah blah blah' but he wants to stick that horny piece of meat in Sasuke's ass.

I sipped my water, annoyed and headed to our club room, a empty rank 1 room. "First a attendance check." Kakashi started formally.

"Suigetsu?"

"What do you think?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah."

"Ino?"

"Here!"

"Tenten?"

"Present!"

"Neji?"

"Here."

"Then we'll start. First order of business is that a few of Pein's staff will be staying here while he's taking a vacation." Kakashi pulled out a clipboard and turned on the smartboard we'd put in there. "Konan, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi. They look like this, they might be of use to this club since they are known for performing 'dirty work'." Kakashi showed us their pictures.

"Yeah but what are they gonna get out of it? Nobody does stuff for free." I pointed out. "Exactly, If I didn't love Kiba I wouldn't be doing such troublesome things." Shikamaru added. "Maybe they'll be united under the fact Karin is a bitch." Tenten grinned. "Or the fact Sasuke is the most amazing man on the earth!" Ino gushed. "Nobody cares Ino. Karin defiled Hinata-sama and that is unforgivable." Neji clenched his fist. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOBODY CARES!?" Ino got out of her chair. "He means nobody gives a fuck about Sasuke." I lazily looked back at her. "YOU SHUT UP!" Ino waved her fist. "Care to make me?" I loosely grinned. "Sasuke isn't that great." Neji glanced at the frantic blonde. "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINIONS!" Tenten stood up.

"QUIET!" We all quieted down at Kakashi's voice. "Sheesh you people are hopeless."

"Anyways Shikamaru and Suigetsu was your assignment successful?" Kakashi turned his attention to me. "Yes. But instead of going for Ino like we planned he started harassing my Naruto." I reported. "_Your _Naruto?" Ino giggled. "You don't know how hard it is to resist killing you." I glared at her. "So it was failed. But anything is good for now. Tenten how about you could you convince Temari to like Karin?"

"Nope. How could anyone?" Tenten said nonchalantly and Kakashi sighed. "So far we've accomplished absolutely nothing. Well maybe we'll make some progress today because I have new missions for all of you. Recruiting Sai, Recruiting Akatsuki members, putting Sasuke's attention on Ino and last but not least getting Temari in Karin's bed." Kakashi listed off.

"I'm not taking the Temari mission. She barely talks to us rank fours anymore." Tenten stated. "Then you can take the Sai mission. He has to have a dislike or like for someone and hopefully someone who furthers our cause." Kakashi told the relaxed brunette. "I'm not damn taking it. I'll do the Akatsuki thing though, hopefully they aren't annoying and shitty." I said though it wasn't a suggestion and Kakashi knew it.

"I'll do the Temari thing, she has some troublesome unhealthy obsession with me so I could try." Shikamaru raised his hand half-assedly. "So I'm stuck with making Sasuke like Ino?" Neji complained. "That pill should be worn off. It could work I'll try my hardest too!" Ino declared. "You're kind of a sick person telling the person that loves you that Sasuke says he hates her." Neji smirked. "You even agreed to date her just so you could dump her later for Sasuke. I almost feel bad for Sakura. But at least when you do it Naruto will be there to pick up the pieces." Tenten shrugged.

"Any information that could further _any _of our causes?"

" Kiba and Karin went to the park with Akamaru yesterday. I guess that's good and bad news for you Shikamaru." Ino informed us. "As long as he's happy." Shikamaru blushed. "I'm pretty sure Naruto is still straight. I guess that's good untill he gets away from Sasuke." Tenten told me. _That's good for now. _"Not that I particularly want to help any of your goals but Hinata told Sakura she missed hanging out with you, Neji." I took a drink of my water.

"H-Hinata-sama said that?" Neji turned red. "I'm not damn repeating it." I glared at him.

"If that's all then let's review things Sasuke likes so we can prepare Ino." Kakashi started writing on the smartboard.

"Long hair."

"People who can keep up with him."

"People who aren't afraid of him."

"People who don't care about his clan name."

"Confidence."

"Somone who doesn't go along with everything who says."

"That's all we know."

"Ino do you have all that?" Kakashi finished the list. "Of course! I'll work on it!" Ino tenderly combed through her hair. "Also she's gonna need to be decent in bed Sasuke is perverted playboy." I teased. "Trust me. I'm good in bed." Ino beamed. "Are you sure?" I smirked. "DAMN YOU SUIGETSU!" Ino glared. "What a scary face, I'm sure Sasuke will think _that's _attractive." I teased her.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Naruto opened the door, Sasuke behind him. Kakashi discreetly turned off the smartboard. "Naruto what are you doing here!" _Shit I'm blushing, I wasn't prepared to talk to him. I need to calm down and think of something disgusting like Karin._

"We're taking a break. I'm sure you don't have a problem right?" Ino gave a not caring glance to Naruto. "Your name is Ino right?" Sasuke asked. _It's working. _"Yamanaka." Ino finished. "I was sleeping here- we came to lock it back up." Naruto said. "I don't really care." I caught my composure. "You asked me." _Shit._

"I'm glad to see you playing nice and making friends." Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke! You've missed you're appointment. You need to stop messing around or somebody is going to have to give _you _the strap." Karin scolded him. "Nobody can give me the strap!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Then hurry along we have things to do!" Karin hit him with her agenda. "Damn woman." Sasuke reluctantly followed her. We all groaned at the missed chance. _Bastard. Damn Sasuke. I'll enjoy killing you. _"At least we made progress." Kakashi sighed. "With what?" _Damn he's still in the room._

"Nothing Naruto, don't worry about it."Kakashi dismissed the question ands Naruto looked over our odd group._ Even a idiot will suspect something, why else would we all be together. There's two rank fours a rank 1 a rank three and two rank two's. There isn't any excuse for us to be together. If Naruto wasn't here I would of killed Ino a long time ago._

"Well ok have fun! I'm glad to see you're still talking to us Temari-chan!" Naruto shut the door behind him as he left. _idiot. _"Meeting dismissed." Kakashi sighed and we all crammed through the door trying our hardest to get away from each other. Other than Shikamaru of course.

"Excuse me." I pushed away from the pair of breasts I had walked into and looked up at the person who spoke. "What's the big idea! Why are you just standing there! You're making me angry and when I get angry I start killing everything in sight." Hidan yelled. _So it was Konan I ran into. _"You're Konan right?" I sipped down some of my water.

"Hey don't fucking ignore me you piece of shit!" _Resist urge to kill. _"Hidan shut up before I blow you into bits." Deidara pulled out a hand grenade. _How the hell did he get past Jugo with that? These people are annoying. _"Hey, Hey Deidara-senpai you would blow up the rest of the house too!" Tobi yanked on Deidara's... maid uniform. _I guess every household has a crossdresser. _"All of you shut up or you will be sacrificed to the greater good." Konan snapped and they all quieted down.

_I' ll deal with them later, right now I have better things to do. Like watch grass grow._

"Hey Suigetsu-chan!" Naruto's familiar voice rang. "Who the hell are you calling chan?!" I spun around. "Since you're friends with Tenten and Temari-chan that means we're friends now right?" He grinned energetically. _friends? _"Absolutely not!" My heart begun racing to my own shock.

"Sure we are! See you later!" He ran off to catch up with Sakura. _Naruto... don't you have something to clean or something... _"Naruto stop I told you that you were coming with me stop running!" Sasuke crossed the living room in fast strides. "Sasuke we need to go now!" Karin struggled to catch up with the unaffected raven.

"Is it always like this?" Konan laughed. "I don't know, I try to ignore them." I walked away from the group, already annoyed. "Suigetsu!" Karin came back, practically dragging Sasuke. "We're having a over-night so gather somebody. NOW!" Karin snapped and dragged Sasuke off too I assume his room.

"You. Get Naruto, Jugo, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba. Tell them to get their shit packed and ready to go." I glared at Sai then headed off to my room that I have to share with Kakashi.

_Damn Karin, that bitch needs to calm down. _"SUIGETSU HURRY THE HELL UP!" Karin knocked on his door. "I'll go faster when you get off your period." I shot back. "DAMN YOU!" Karin came in and slapped me and I could hear Sasuke snickering.

"We're ready." Sai came to the door. "Lets just go." I walked away from a fuming Karin. _Why does she think I care about her stupid feelings. Fucking Menopause._


End file.
